Living radical polymerization is a polymerization process which is adapted for precision control of molecular structures while ensuring convenience and universal usefulness of radical polymerization, and is powerful means for preparing novel high polymer materials. The present inventors have reported, as an example, a living radical polymerization using an organotellurium compound as an initiator (for example, patent literature 1).
[patent literature 1] WO 2004/14848
The process of patent literature 1 makes it possible to control molecular weights and molecular weight distributions, but utilizes an organotellurium initiator and has no disclosure about organoantimony compounds of the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing living radical polymers and the polymers, which makes possible precision control of molecular weights and molecular weight distributions (PD=Mw/Mn), by polymerizing a vinyl monomer using an organoantimony compound.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing living radical polymers and the polymers, which makes possible precision control of molecular weights and molecular weight distributions (PD=Mw/Mn) under mild conditions, in short period of time and in high yield for preparing the compound, a process for producing a polymer with use of the compound, and the polymer.